Le ciel peut attendre
by AthenaC
Summary: Hermione retourne en 1977 afin de changer le cours des choses. Mais  si cette fois elle choisissait l'autre camp ? OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le ciel peut attendre

**Résumé** : Hermione retourne en 1977 afin de changer le cours des choses. Mais si cette fois elle choisissait l'autre camp ? OOC/AU

**Informations** : Mon histoire se situe au milieu de HP et les reliques de la mort. Hermione a 18 ans, elle se trouve dans la forêt avec Harry mais sans Ron qui est déjà parti. J'ai délibérément ignoré le fait qu'Hermione a rendu son retourneur de temps à la fin de sa troisième année.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**NA** : J'ai conscience que les histoires de voyage dans le temps existent déjà, mais la mienne sera différente sur des points essentiels dans les futurs chapitres. Comme dit dans le résumé, Hermione va être poussée du côté obscure de la force… =D

_« _Il vaut mieux bien faire le mal que mal faire le bien. »

_Ovide_

**Prologue**

_Décembre 1997_

Hermione était assise contre un arbre, enroulée dans sa cape pour se protéger du froid. Harry dormait profondément dans la tente pendait qu'elle montait la garde. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, déjà meurtries par le froid. Ron les avait quitté, ils ne savaient pas que chercher, ni où… Ce soir-là, assise seule dans le froid elle se sentit lasse et désespérée. Ils allaient perdre. Et personne n'allait rien pouvoir y faire. Voldemort était trop puissant et sans Dumbledore pour les guider, le combat était perdu d'avance.

Au fur et à mesure que la triste réalité s'opposait à elle, son pouls augmenta, elle se mit à transpirer malgré le froid, elle se sentit faible et son cœur la fit souffrir. La douleur était telle qu'elle ressentit un violent besoin de serrer fort son cœur. Elle dégagea un bras de sa cape et retira son gant afin de passer une main sous son pull. Ses mains entrèrent alors en contact avec une petite boule de métal glacée.

Son retourneur de temps.

Hermione avait complétement oublié qu'elle le portait. Elle le sortit et le regarda longuement, les yeux plein d'envie. Ce petit objet lui rappela Poudlard, la tour de Griffondor, ses amis, la tiédeur de son lit, les longues soirées passées à étudier au coin du feu. Malgré ses larmes, elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle garderait à jamais ses merveilleuses années de sa vie gravées dans son cœur.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Tout cela semblait si loin maintenant. Comment tout avait pu changer si vite ? Elle regarda avec tristesse son retourneur de temps enfouit dans le creux de sa main. Durant un instant, l'idée qu'elle pourrait tout simplement retourner en 1937 et tuer Voldemort, qui aurait alors seulement onze ans et serait donc impuissant, lui traversa l'esprit. Mais elle savait pertinemment que plus on retourne loin en arrière plus le risque de ne pas arriver à bonne destination, sain et sauf, est élevé. Elle pourrait essayer de remonter dix ou vingt ans en arrière sans trop de risque, mais à quoi bon cela servirait-il ? Voldemort serait alors déjà trop puissant.

Elle eut un sourire en repensant à sa troisième année, et le sauvetage in extremis de Sirius et Buck. Ce souvenir fit à Hermione l'effet d'une douche froide. Il restait un dernier espoir ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à Voldemort lui-même, mais Peter Pettigrow si ! Hermione se sentit reprendre un peu espoir, elle allait essayer le tout pour le tout. Elle prendrait le risque de remonter vingt ans en arrière au Temps des Maraudeurs, afin d'empêcher Peter Pettigrow de trahir les Potter. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, non Hermione savait bien qu'elle en serait parfaitement incapable, Non, elle l'inciterait à rester du bon côté, voilà tout.

Hermione se mit debout, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tente où se trouvait Harry et se mit à tourner furieusement le sablier.


	2. La dure réalité

**Informations : **Severus Rogue a 17 ans, il commence sa septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

**Chapitre 1**

_La dure réalité_

« La taquinerie est la méchanceté des bons. »

_Victor Hugo_

_Septembre 1977_

Severus Rogue descendit de la diligence et passa, pour la septième et dernière fois, le portail en fer de l'école. Cette école qu'il aimait tant et détestait à la fois. Poudlard c'était un peu sa maison, là où il avait tout appris. Il aurait presque pu y trouver le bonheur. Mais Poudlard était aussi l'endroit où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait goûté à l'humiliation et à la cruauté des gens.

Plus que dix mois et il serait libre.

Tout était déjà prévu pour Severus. Une fois ses Aspics en poche, il quitterait l'Impasse du Tisseur à tout jamais pour s'installer provisoirement chez les Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Lucius, mais lui seul serait en mesure de le mettre sérieusement en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit machinalement à côté d'Evan Rosier et Gregory Mulciber, à la table des Serpentard. Ils se saluèrent poliment, sans pour autant se lancer dans de grandes discussions amicales. Severus les appréciait, ils partageaient les mêmes opinions que lui et, sans être les meilleurs amis du monde, les Serpentard l'acceptaient comme il était et ne se moquaient guère de lui.

Severus leva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans l'océan bleu nuit qu'affichait le plafond magique. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard. Même s'il connaissait déjà l'existence de cet étrange plafond, pour l'avoir lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard durant l'été, il en avait été très impressionné.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues par le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient afin de laisser passer le professeur McGonagall accompagnée du flot des élèves de première année. Il les regarda machinalement passer et se demanda intérieurement si lui aussi avait été un jour si minuscule, et cela lui parut impossible. Son regard s'attarda sur une jeune fille qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir onze ans.

Elle devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que les autres élèves, avait des cheveux bruns, épais et ébouriffés, et des formes qui ressemblaient plus à celles d'une femme qu'à celles d'un enfant.

Une fois la chanson du Choixpeau terminée, la répartition commença et chaque élève partit tour à tour dans sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements chaleureux de celle-ci. Sans surprise, Severus remarqua que comme chaque année, très peu de filles furent envoyées à la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns devant le tabouret, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer qu'une nouvelle élève, Hermione Granger, qui venait tout droit du fond de l'Amérique latine, allait commencer sa septième année à Poudlard.

...

Hermione essaya de ne pas sourire à la vue des premières années littéralement terrifiés, qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle sentait confiante. Elle, au contraire des autres, savait d'ores et déjà dans quelle maison le Choixpeau l'enverrait. En attendant son tour, Hermione prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Son regard se posa sur le visage radieux de Sirius Black. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer, mais se retint et laissa glisser son regard sur les visages voisins. James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et… Peter Pettigrow.

Elle entendit Dumbledore la présenter, elle sourit et s'assit sur le tabouret sûre d'elle-même. Elle entendit la petite voix familière du Choixpeau crier « Serpentard ».

Son sourire s'effaça.

Non ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, pensa immédiatement Hermione. Tout son plan tombait à l'eau, comment ferait- elle pour se rapprocher de Peter maintenant ? Elle se leva doucement et avança sans grande conviction à la table des Serpentard. Elle sentit perler dans son dos des gouttes de transpiration et ses jambes semblaient peser des tonnes. Elle s'assit timidement à côté d'une belle fille aux cheveux blonds qui semblait être en septième année.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque la blonde se présenta en souriant. Il s'agissait de Narcissa Malfoy, qui au grand étonnement d'Hermione semblait bien plus agréable que dans le futur.

Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à manger, et une fois qu'elle fut enfouie dans la tiédeur du lit qu'il lui avait été attribué au sein du dortoir des filles de Serpentard, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement.

Le lendemain, après une longue nuit de réflexion, Hermione se sentit quelque peu rassurée. On dit toujours que la nuit porte conseil et pour elle, ce fut le cas. Elle se dit qu'avoir été envoyée chez les Serpentard n'était pas si terrible finalement. Ils semblaient l'accepter, et après leur avoir dit que son changement d'école était dû au récent décès de sa mère, ils semblèrent compatir et arrêtèrent de lui poser des questions sur ses origines. Hermione réalisa que ses préjugés sur les Serpentards n'avaient, pour le moment, pas vraiment lieu d'être. Ils semblaient encore plus soudés que les Gryffondor de son époque, et elle se dit que cela venait sûrement du fait que toutes les autres maisons les haïssaient.

Mais rien de cela ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission. Elle se prépara avec entrain et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et c'est avec ce nouveau sentiment d'assurance qu'elle décida, après avoir consulté son nouvel horaire, qu'elle attaquerait sa mission l'après-midi même au cours de Sortilèges en commun avec les Gryffondor.

...

Severus se réveilla doucement, sentant les premiers rayons du soleil traversés les rideaux et dansés sur son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et profita encore quelques minutes de cette douceur matinale et du silence qui l'accompagnait, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître chez lui. Il fut le premier à se lever du dortoir, ce qui ne le surprit pas. Severus faisait partie de ces gens que le silence et la solitude ne dérangeaient pas, au contraire ils en avaient parfois besoin. Il n'était pas un bavard, pas parce qu'il était timide mais rien ne l'énervait plus que les gens qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de meubler les silences par des banalités futiles. A croire que certaines personnes avaient peur du silence. C'est pour cela que Severus chérissait tant les petits déjeuners solitaires qu'il avait l'occasion de passer à Poudlard, il pouvait rêvasser tranquillement et réorganiser le fil de ses pensées.

Il arriva donc le premier dans la Grande Salle et se servit un café. Le professeur Slughorn se dirigea vers lui, afin de lui donner son horaire. Il le remercia distraitement et se plongea avec délice dans son nouveau planning. Après avoir passé son BUSE en cinquième année, il avait décidé de continuer les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du Mal, la métamorphose, la botanique, l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes anciennes ainsi que les potions. Il releva la tête et vit entrer Granger, la nouvelle élève. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une autre personne devait apprécier les petits déjeuners solitaires. Sans être macho, il avait remarqué que la plupart des filles arrivaient bonnes dernières le matin et il en avait toujours déduit qu'elle devait passer des heures à se préparer.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et s'aperçut qu'elle souriait toute seule dans son coin l'air rêveuse, complètement indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il se permit donc de la regarder plus attentivement. Elle n'était pas vilaine, juste différente des autres filles. Ses cheveux indomptables semblaient se moquer royalement de la tendance lisse et à frange du moment, elle ne portait pas de maquillage tapageur non plus. Severus ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Il se dit qu'il verrait bien ce qu'elle valait aux cours durant la journée.

...

Hermione tremblait d'impatience quand enfin arriva le cours de Sortilèges. Elle décida de s'installer seule à une table, vu que Narcissa était déjà assise avec l'autre fille de Serpentard. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance lorsque Peter accompagné de Remus s'assit à la table devant elle. Elle remarqua distraitement que James et Sirius s'installèrent derrière elle.

Le cours se déroula normalement, Hermione étant trop absorbée dans son travail pour tenter ou même remarquer quelque chose. Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée, les Maraudeurs sortirent précipitamment de la classe. Hermione se précipita elle aussi hors de la classe et, à son plus grand soulagement, vit les Maraudeurs adossés au mur l'air d'attendre sur Sirius qui, à quelque pas de là, faisait usage de tout son charme sur une élève de Serdaigle. Hermione en profita pour s'approcher d'eux en souriant, bien décidée à leur parler. Mais James lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-On peut savoir ce que tu veux ?

Hermione prise de court, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sirius délaissa sa proie pour intervenir.

-Ah mais attends, ne serait-ce pas dent-de-lapin ? La nouvelle petite amie de Servilus. Je l'ai vu te mater durant le cours !

Les Gryffondor rirent à gorge déployée devant une Hermione déconfite qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là et pourquoi ils se montraient si sadiques envers elle. Elle regarda Remus avec espoir. Il avait toujours été un de ces professeurs préféré, mais celui-ci se tenait en retrait les yeux au sol. Il avait l'air gêné d'être là, gêné d'être le témoin de cette scène. Mais Hermione pensa avec amertume qu'être témoin sans agir, c'est devenir coupable. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle partit précipitamment se réfugier dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent se passer de cette manière. Elle avait passé la journée à s'imaginer les scénarios possibles, mais celui-là n'en avait pas fait partie. Comment le père d'Harry et surtout Sirius, qui avait toujours été drôle et gentil au Square Grimmaurd, avaient-ils peut être si cruels envers elle ?

...

Cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'ils étaient là et ils s'acharnaient déjà sur la nouvelle. Dès qu'il l'avait vu s'approcher des Maraudeurs avec son grand sourire, Severus avait su que ça finirait mal. Il avait eu parfaitement raison.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son nom ou plutôt surnom apparaisse dans la discussion.

Il vit avec effroi la nouvelle partir les larmes aux yeux. Il décida de la suivre, après tout c'était un peu de sa faute. Il arriva trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans le flot des autres élèves. La rumeur disait que dès qu'une fille était bouleversée à Poudlard, elle se réfugiait dans les toilettes abandonnées qui se trouvaient au deuxième étage. Il espéra que Narcissa avait mis au courant Hermione de cette cachette la veille, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait un tour de Poudlard.

Dès qu'il entra dans les toilettes, il sut qu'elle s'y trouvait bel et bien. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, enfermée dans une cabine, comme l'avaient sûrement fait des centaines de filles avant elle.

Il toqua doucement à la porte des toilettes.

-Laisse-moi Narcissa, s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de rester seule un moment.

-C'est pas Narcissa, lui répondit-il mal à l'aise. Il regretta d'être venu. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens, et le fait qu'il ne se connaissait pas du tout n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il entendit le clic distinct du verrou qu'on retirait, et la porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer le visage ruisselant de larmes d'Hermione. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sembla surprise, presque gênée.

Il se baissa, ramassa un papier qui traînait par terre et à l'aide de sa baguette, le transforma en mouchoir blanc et soyeux qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit et le remercia timidement.

-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, annonça t'il.

-Hermione Granger, lui répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux dans son mouchoir. Elle s'assit dos au mur et Severus l'imita. Aucun des deux ne parla, jusqu'à qu'Hermione reparte dans un accès de sanglots qui le mit mal à l'aise encore une fois.

-Je suis désolé, on aurait dû te prévenir. Il ne faut jamais adresser la parole à un élève d'une autre maison et surtout pas à un Gryffondor. Et encore moins à ce groupe là, ce sont des imbéciles qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde. Et pardonne-moi, durant le cours je t'ai regardé pour voir comment tu t'en sortais, et Sirius s'en est servi contre toi. Il me déteste encore plus que les autres, j'ai même eu le droit à un surnom, Servilus.

Elle sourit un peu et il hésita un moment.

-Je ne trouve pas que tu as des dents de lapin.

Elle lui sourit franchement cette fois, malgré ses joues maculées de larmes séchées. Ils restèrent encore un bon moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol glacé des toilettes.


	3. Une amitié naissante

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les Alerts!

**Chapitre 2**

« Une amitié naissante »

« Tout a ses merveilles, l'obscurité et le silence aussi. »

Helen Keller

Septembre 1977

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve. Les maraudeurs s'étaient-ils vraiment moqués d'elle ? Le professeur Rogue avait-il réellement été gentil avec elle ?

Elle sourit l'espace d'un instant. Non ce n'était plus le professeur Rogue, il était désormais son ami Severus. Severus, Hermione répéta doucement son prénom plusieurs fois pour s'y habituer. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, lui qui depuis sa première année l'avait toujours traitée comme une moins que rien, s'était montré doux et réconfortant lorsqu'elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

La veille, après être restés assis sans rien dire pendant un long moment, Hermione s'était relevée et avait annoncé qu'elle rentrait aux dortoirs des Serpentard pour aller se coucher. Severus l'y avait accompagné silencieusement. Pour d'autre ce silence aurait été lourd et désagréable. Mais Hermione en était reconnaissante, c'était juste ce dont elle avait eu besoin à ce moment-là. Elle pensa tristement que si une telle situation s'était produite dans son temps, Harry et Ron aurait, comme toujours, chercher à la réconforter en insultant et critiquant à tort et à travers ses persécuteurs.

Il y a des amitiés où les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, seule la présence de l'autre suffit à nous combler de bonheur.

Après ces quelques instants de réflexion, elle se prépara et descendit déjeuner. Ce fut une fois qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle et vit Severus assit seul que le doute s'installa en elle. Un million de questions surgirent tout à coup dans sa tête. Devait-elle s'assoir avec lui ? La considérait-il comme son amie lui aussi ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa anxieusement en face de lui.

…

Severus leva les yeux et vit Hermione l'air incertaine, s'assoir face à lui. Il se demanda si elle aussi se posait des questions sur le statut de leur nouvelle relation. Etaient-ils amis ? Avait-elle apprécié sa compagnie de la veille dans les toilettes ? Il avait passé toute la nuit à y penser, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir paisiblement. Il s'était notamment reproché de ne pas l'avoir réconforté comme une personne normale. Sur le moment, le silence dont il avait fait preuve lui avait semblé opportun, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se dit qu'elle aurait surement préféré qu'on la rassure avec de belles paroles. Il avait peur qu'elle ait pris son silence pour de l'indifférence. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui et lança un timide bonjour accompagné d'un petit sourire, il fut rassuré.

Il continua de boire son café tranquillement, tandis qu'Hermione mangeait avec appétit des toasts au beurre. Il la vit du coin de l'œil poser ses couverts, elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes.

- Severus, je voulais te …

Au grand désarroi de Severus, Evan Rosier et un autre Serpentard arrivèrent au même instant et coupèrent Hermione dans son élan. Elle se tut et Severus ne sut jamais la fin de sa phrase. Ils finirent de manger et accompagné des autres Serpentard, ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée.

Durant toute la journée Severus eut la très nette impression qu'Hermione faisait tout pour l'éviter. Au déjeuner, elle s'assit vers les filles et ne lui accorda pas un regard malgré le fait qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

A la fin des cours, déçu et vexé, il se réfugia dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque. Il tourna si violemment les pages de son manuel de Potions que la page 394 se déchira, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. Quelle ingrate ! Il avait passé sa soirée à l'écouter sangloter et voilà comment elle le remerciait, ragea-t-il. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas un Dieu grec question beauté, un nombre incroyable de gens étaient toujours là pour le lui rappeler régulièrement, mais il était tout de même déçu. Il avait pensé qu'Hermione était différente des autres, plus intelligente et que le physique n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Elle l'ignorait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit avec lui, elle avait sûrement honte.

Blessé dans son orgueil, Severus pensa amèrement que toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient un jour apprécié comme des amies lui avaient planté un couteau dans le dos. D'abord Lily Evans et maintenant Hermione Granger. Il se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais se faire avoir. Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on retire le sortit brusquement de son monologue intérieur.

- Je peux m'assoir avec toi ? demanda Hermione qui se tenait devant lui.

Il ne répondit rien et Hermione se tordit anxieusement les mains, mal à l'aise devant le regard assassin que lui lançait Severus.

- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je voulais juste te remercier pour hier soir. C'était vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Il la vit se pencher vers le sol et sortir de son sac un rectangle de papier kraft brun et chiffonné qu'elle lui tendit timidement.

Curieux, il le prit et déballa doucement le papier. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une énorme plaque de chocolat. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose. Il aurait voulu lui dire un million de choses à cet instant. Il aurait voulu lui avoué que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, qu'il était touché, qu'il lui pardonnait tout… Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il leva ses yeux vers elle, et son regard s'adoucit.

Elle parut soulagée et s'installa sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait épuisée.

- J'ai passé ma journée à raser les murs pour éviter de me faire remarquer ou de croiser les idiots d'hier, lui annonça-t-elle. Je me suis quand même fait insultée par deux Poufsouffle dans un couloir, admit-elle l'air maussade.

- Je crois qu'il faudra t'y habituer, lui répondit-il en cassant un morceau de chocolat qu'il lui tendit.

Il fut surpris de voir avec quel enthousiasme elle l'accepta. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme acceptait quelque chose qu'il avait délibérément touché. Il se souvint de la fameuse fois où en troisième année, le professeur Slughorn l'avait forcé à faire équipe avec une élève de Serdaigle qui avait très mal apprécié le fait qu'il lui ait touché la main pour corriger la trajectoire de son couteau sur les racines deMarguerite. Sa joue droite s'en souvenait encore, sans parler de l'humiliante vengeance que lui avait fait subir son petit ami du moment, Sirius Black. Il se souvint non sans douleur de cette horrible expérience. Black lui avait lancé le sort de Crache-limace, en plein milieu d'un couloir très fréquenté, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de « La limace » durant plusieurs semaines.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par la douce voix d'Hermione. Elle s'était penchée vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il pouvait sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou.

- Oh, c'est ton livre de Potions ? Il est génial n'est-ce pas ? J'avais déjà celui-ci à mon ancienne école.

- Il est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur. J'ai essayé d'en améliorer quelque unes, dit-il en lui tendant son livre.

…

Hermione prit le manuel qui lui tendait et le feuilleta curieusement durant quelques minutes, poussant parfois des petits cris d'excitation. Elle avait déjà eu connaissance de l'existence de ce livre en sixième année lorsqu'il était en possession d'Harry, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le privilège de lire les fameuses annotations. Elle put facilement reconnaître l'écriture en patte de mouches si caractéristique du Professeur Rogue. Même si elle avait toujours trouvé que le Professeur Rogue était injuste et sadique, elle le trouvait impressionnant et très intelligent. Hermione se dit que ce livre en était bien la preuve qu'il était un génie en Potions.

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Du chocolat dans MA bibliothèque ! Blasphème !

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix furieuse de la bibliothécaire Madame Pince. Elle rougit de honte, balbutia quelques excuses et fourra le chocolat restant dans son sac et se leva précipitamment. Severus la suivit tranquillement, pas du tout gêné par la situation. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Elle s'en remettra, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'un truc du genre arrive, lui dit gentiment Severus au bout d'un moment.

- J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, ça m'embêterait d'être exclue de la bibliothèque parce que j'adore y travailler. Dis, tu accepterais de me prêter ton manuel de Potions un de ces jours ? J'aimerais bien y jeter un coup d'œil. J'adore les Potions mais je ne suis pas très douée pour improviser, je suis juste bonne à suivre les instructions du manuel et toi à ce que m'a dit Narcissa tu es plutôt doué.

Hermione remarqua que les joues de Severus prirent une légère teinte rose.

- Demain on pourrait réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque, avec mon manuel.

Hermione, surprise, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il sembla déstabilisé et battit en retraite.

- Enfin si tu veux…Si tu n'as pas envie ce n'est pas grave. Je te le prêterais quand même.

- Non, me ferait très plaisir de réviser avec toi demain.

Il lui accorda un bref sourire, regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la grande cheminée et qui affichait vingt heures, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir dans son dortoir. Hermione le regarda partir, toujours étonnée de sa proposition.

…

Severus rassembla ses affaires et redescendit en direction de la salle de bain des garçons. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit son ami Evan Rosier en train de se laver les dents aux lavabos. Severus se déshabilla et s'enroula rapidement dans une serviette qu'il pendit à la porte de la cabine de douche une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il sentit avec bonheur tous ses muscles se détendre. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Hermione. Elle était très gentille et semblait, tout comme lui, très intéressée par ses études.

Evan le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Alors, ça l'air de bien marcher pour toi avec la nouvelle.

Severus fut bien content qu'Evan ne puisse pas le voir rougir sous ses insinuations.

- Je vous ai vu tous les deux ce matin, tu la dévorais du regard. Sans parler que je vous ai vu ce soir à la bibliothèque.

- Je l'aide en Potions, c'est tout.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Non mais sincèrement Severus, je serai heureux que ça marche pour toi. Evans ne te méritait pas.

Severus resta silencieux. Il entendit les pas d'Evan s'éloigner.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Lily, elle lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'il se l'était pendant longtemps interdit. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée et il ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais, mais il constata avec plaisir que penser à elle ne lui faisait plus autant de mal qu'avant.

Non, après cette soirée en compagnie d'Hermione, il se sentait bien et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

…

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Au lieu de travailler d'arrache-pied sur sa mission avec Peter, elle profitait tranquillement de son temps à Poudlard. Mais rien que le fait de penser à Peter et surtout aux Maraudeurs la mettait en colère. Elle était trop dégoutée de leurs comportements pour s'imaginer leur parler. Hermione se dit avec conviction qu'il lui restait tout de même une année entière pour mener sa mission à bien, elle pouvait donc bien profiter un peu de son séjour ici.

De plus, elle attendait avec impatience le lendemain soir pour pouvoir réviser avec Severus. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête que ferait le Severus de son époque s'il l'apprenait un jour. Il aurait sûrement à peu près la même réaction que la fois où Sirius avait réussi à s'enfuir avant le baiser du Détraqueur. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée hilarante qu'Hermione s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!<p>

Si elle continue de plaire je m'engage à publier un chapitre toutes les semaines!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.

AthenaC


	4. La salle sur demande

**Chapitre 3**

_« La salle sur demande »_

« Va quérir la dignité en enfer s'il le faut ! Et refuse l'humiliation, même au paradis. »

Al-Moutanabbi

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Severus assis en face d'elle, la tête penchée sur son devoir d'Arithmancie. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour réviser ensemble. Les débuts avaient été un peu timides mais maintenant le courant passait bien entre eux. Severus avait même rit le soir où elle avait renversé son encrier sur sa jupe. Hermione considéra que Severus Rogue qui rigolait, n'était pas quelque chose qui devait arriver souvent, preuve qu'il l'appréciait et se sentait à l'aise avec elle.

Lorsque le vendredi arriva et vu la masse de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire, ils décidèrent de se rencontrer le lendemain après-midi à la bibliothèque pour une séance de révisions supplémentaires. Le lendemain lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil magique et remarqua qu'il était déjà dix heures. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tard, même pour un week-end, et elle se dit que la semaine chargée qu'elle venait de passer avait eu raison d'elle finalement.

Hermione resta allongée quelques minutes dans son lit pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Il était déjà trop tard pour un petit déjeuner mais trop tôt pour le déjeuner. Elle décida finalement d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le château.

C'est lorsqu'elle sentit une légère brise lui caresser la peau qu'Hermione remarqua que ses pas l'avaient amenée à la volière. Cet endroit lui était familier, c'est ici qu'elle envoyait des hiboux à ses parents depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Sauf que maintenant, pensa-t-elle tristement, elle n'avait plus personne à qui écrire. A cette époque ses parents devaient être quelque part en Angleterre, encore en couche culotte à jouer dans le bac à sable.

Ses parents avaient toujours été ses confidents, ceux à qui elle pouvait se plaindre, raconter ses tracas, ses peines et ses joies. Harry et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis mais ils ne pourraient jamais remplacer ses parents. Eux avaient toujours le temps de l'écouter, de la conseiller et savaient trouver les mots pour la réconforter et l'encourager.

Elle écarta à l'aide de son pied la paille et s'assit dos au mur. La pièce était constituée entièrement de pierre avec quelques fenêtres dont les carreaux avaient été enlevé pour laisser entrer et sortir les hiboux et le sol était recouvert de paille et de fientes. La plupart des hiboux dormaient, perchés sur les poutres du plafond. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre qui se trouvait près d'elle. D'ici, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le parc du château ainsi que le lac. Etant donné les températures plus qu'estivales de cette fin de septembre, elle vit qu'un bon nombre d'élèves se trouvait dans le parc profitant du soleil.

Le sol était glacé et bientôt Hermione fut frigorifiée. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans les donjons afin de se réchauffer avec une douche bien chaude. Les douches des Serpentards ressemblaient énormément aux douches des Gryffondor, à la différence que tout était dans les tons vert et argent. Au début, Hermione avait pensé à tort qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer ces couleurs, mais au fil des jours elle s'y était habituée et les trouvait même un brin plus raffinées que les couleurs tapageuses des Gryffondor. Elle resta un long moment sous la douche, profitant au maximum des bienfaits de l'eau chaude.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit déjeuner avec les autres Serpentard. Elle s'assit à côté de Narcissa et face à Severus qui semblait en grande discussion avec Evan Rosier et Gregory Mulciber.

Non, je vous le montrerais ce soir dans les dortoirs. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire expulser, chuchota Mulciber.

Et tu fais quoi si quelqu'un l'apprend ? demanda calmement Severus.

Il lui suffit d'aller pleurer dans les bras de ce cher Slughorn. Il admire tellement ton père qu'il n'osera jamais se mettre en mauvais terme avec lui en te renvoyant, ricana Evan.

Narcissa demanda à Hermione si elle avait déjà finit son parchemin sur les Mandragores, et elle ne put entendre la fin de leur discussion. Cette histoire d'expulsion ne lui plaisait pas du tout, elle savait que Mulciber était un futur Mangemort et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se promit de poser la question à Severus cet après-midi.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger elle se dépêcha d'aller récupérer ses livres avant de rejoindre Severus devant la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas encore là lorsqu'elle arriva et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y faisait sombre comme toujours, et peu d'élèves étaient présents.

On rentre ou on reste sur le seuil à regarder ? la voix de Severus la fit sursauter.

Oh tu es là, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Ca te dirait d'aller étudier dehors aujourd'hui ? Avec ce soleil je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester enfermée.

Severus sembla un peu réticent, mais finalement accepta et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent en direction du lac.

Alors on s'installe où ? demanda Hermione.

Suis-moi, je connais un endroit tranquille.

Hermione pressa le pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta devant un grand hêtre et ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe. L'arbre était grand et feuillu, ce qui leur donnait un joli petit coin d'ombre, frais et à l'abri des regards.

Ils travaillèrent deux bonnes heures avant qu'Hermione ne ressente le résultat des quatre verres de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait bu au déjeuner. Elle essayer d'ignorer les protestations de sa vessie mais au bout de quelques minutes elle n'arrivait déjà plus à se concentrer sur ses devoirs.

Je te laisse deux minutes tout seul, je passe juste aux toilettes, le prévint-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le château.

Après s'être soulagée, elle retourna vers Severus mais ce qu'elle vit en arrivant ne lui plut pas du tout. Severus ne se trouvait plus seul, les Maraudeurs semblaient s'être invités. Hermione avança silencieusement et se cacha derrière l'arbre pour les écouter.

Dis donc elle est passée où ta petite amie ? Elle t'a déjà laissé tomber ? ricana méchamment James Potter.

Tremblant de rage, Severus ne répondit rien mais fouilla dans son sac pour trouver sa baguette. Mais Sirius le remarqua et lança un rapide Expelliarmus qui laissa Severus désarmé.

Hey Sirius, je crois que notre cher ami Snivellus aurait bien besoin d'une correction.

Mais oui je crois bien. Jambencoton ! s'écria Sirius.

Le sort frappa Severus de plein fouet et celui-ci s'étala par terre sous les rires des Maraudeurs.

Hermione vit rouge. Elle sortit de sa cachette et brandit sa baguette.

Laissez nous tranquilles ! Finite Incantatem ! lança-t-elle en direction de Severus.

Bouhou que j'ai peur… répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Il tenta de lui lancer le célèbre Levicorpus qu'elle évita d'un simple geste. Les sorts informulés étaient devenus une de ses spécialités. Elle riposta avec un Furonculus qui toucha Sirius et le recouvrit instantanément de gros furoncles violacés. Elle regarda les autres avec un regard de défi, mais surpris ils ne firent rien et suivirent Sirius qui courait, probablement, en direction de l'infirmerie. James fit quelques pas et se retourna.

Tu vas le payer cher Granger. Je te conseille de marcher dos au mur, on se sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver…

Severus était fou de rage. Hermione vint s'assoir à ses côtés dans l'herbe sans rien dire, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il lui aurait été sans doute impossible d'aligner deux mots. Ce n'était pas possible ! D'abord les Maraudeurs l'avaient fait perdre sa seule amie, Lily, et maintenant il s'en prenait à Hermione. Il avait été humilié une fois de plus. N'avait-il pas lui aussi droit au bonheur ?

Il arracha avec amertume l'herbe qui se trouvait autour de lui. Un jour il se vengerait. Oui, et tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal le regretteraient amèrement. Il n'y avait pas de justice pour lui ? Très bien, un jour il se ferait sa propre justice. Et il serait impartial…

Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, il faisait déjà sombre, l'air s'était nettement refroidit et il ne restait plus aucun élève dans le parc.

Voilà pourquoi je ne m'aventure jamais en dehors de la bibliothèque, murmura-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

Il la vit sauter sur ses pieds et prendre sa main droite dans la sienne pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Je connais un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous embêter, suis-moi.

Elle lui lâcha la main, au plus grand désarroi de Severus, et le guida jusqu'au château. Ils prirent le Grand escalier et s'arrêtèrent au septième étage, devant une tapisserie qui représentait des trolls en plein ballet de danse classique.

Severus regarda Hermione faire des va-et-vient les yeux fermés devant le mur. Il pensa avec déception qu'elle était soit perdue ou qu'elle ne se souvenait plus où était ce fameux endroit. Mais à sa plus grande surprise une énorme porte se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

Bienvenu dans la Salle sur Demande ! lui dit joyeusement Hermione.

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews et alerts!<p> 


End file.
